


A Christmas Fantasy

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Dan Howell, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Phil Lester, dom/sub dynamics, kinky smut, petplay but only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Phil finds a secret diary of Dan’s, and unlike the first time he found one, this one is considerably different.





	A Christmas Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally written and uploaded December of 2013 as a one year celebration of me starting to write and post fics on tumblr.

**Prompt** :

 

* * *

 

It was Christmas Eve and both Dan and Phil were scrambling. There were just so many last minute christmas things they needed to get done before all of the shops closed. Dan had gone into the busting city to do some last minute shopping, while Phil stayed back to clean the flat.

The couple was expecting both sets of parents the next day for Christmas dinner, and Phil didn’t want to spend the whole morning cleaning. He wanted the whole flat to be spotless, so as soon as Dan left, he got to work.

Phil started with the kitchen and as soon as he’d finished scrubbing it down, he decided he’d move onto the lounge. Once in the lounge, he started by putting away all if their games. They were _everywhere_ , but Phil knew that if he could get them out of the way now, the rest of the cleaning wouldn’t take that long.

As he was putting a couple of games into the shelf he noticed a small black leather book in there. Obviously it was Dan’s, but how come he’d never seen it before. Phil knew that Dan’s dream journal had a cow on it, his _“journal”_ journal (He refused to call it a diary) was red and his video ideas were kept in a green notebook, so what was this?

Phil picked up the small book and looked at it. One peek wouldn’t hurt right? What could _possibly_ be in there that he wasn’t prepared to see? Phil opened the book and started to flip through the pages. His eyes widened as he started to read.

_”#003: I want my hair pulled roughly as I’m fucked into oblivion, only able to hear, the muttering all of the expletives I never get to hear.”_

”#020: _I want to be a pet, submissive to every thing without the slightest bit of hesitation. Put a collar on me. Make me wear a tail. Punish me when I’ve been naughty. Degrade me._

“ _No way_.” Phil said to himself in disbelief, as he turned to another page.

”#054: _Choking on a deep throated cock as I’m mercilessly face fucked_.”

_”_ #087 _: I want to be face down, biting the pillow as I grip the sheets as hard as I can, while a warm wet tongue swirls in and around my entrance, causing me to moan loudly and shudder with pleasure.”_

Phil chuckled as he closed the book in disbelief. Who would’ve guessed that his naive little Dan was secretly so kinky? Why hadn’t Dan mentioned any of this stuff before? Phil was definitely up for it. Maybe Dan had been too embarrassed to ask him. Accepting that as a valid reason, Phil decided that he’d just do some of the things from this book for him; To spare him the trouble of asking.

Phil went back to cleaning as he came up with a plan that both he and Dan were going to enjoy later. An “early Christmas” is what he decided to call it, and all of the presents were straight from Dan’s _“list”_.

Once Phil had finished tidying up the flat he decided he’d better run to the shops to grab a few essential items. Along with a few other things that were just going to bring this whole thing together. As soon as Phil got back, he got right to getting things set up. When he was done with that, the only thing left for him to do was wait for Dan to comeback.

It wasn’t until a little after seven when Dan finally got back to the flat. He’d successfully finished all of his last minute errands and now all he wanted to do was unwind a bit.

“Phil I’m back!” He yelled, so that Phil was aware of his arrival.

Dan started to put away and organize his items when he felt a set of arms wrap around his waist.

“Hey sweet cheeks.” Phil said softly, before pecking his cheek.

“Hey.” Dan said, as he felt his cheeks heat up. “Nice cleaning job.”

“Thanks.” Phil giggled, letting go of him.

“So what are you up to now?” Dan asked, as he continued putting his items away.

“I was just going to take a shower and maybe watch some T.V. or something.”

“Ooo _Shower_.” Dan teased. “And anything _else_ later tonight?” Dan asked suggestively.

Phil shrugged. “Probably sleeping or something like that.” He joked.

Dan pouted. He knew that Phil knew what he was getting at.

"I’m messing darling.” Phil said kissing Dan’s cheek again. “But we’ll see if Santa’s up for it later. Kay?” He said before walking off to go take his shower.

“What?” Dan turned to ask, but Phil was already gone.

Dan rolled his eyes and went back to sorting and organizing the stuff he’d bought. Once he was done with that he decided he’d go up to their room to surprise Phil, who was still in the shower. _It was one of his favorite things to do._

When he got to the room instantly got distracted. He had noticed a big red box with a bow on top of it in the middle of their bed. Out of curiosity he took a peek at who it was for and to his surprise it was for him. There was a little card that on one side read: “Happy “early” christmas Dan” and on the other “- _Santa x_ “. Dan opened the box and took a look at what was inside.

First there were _reindeer antlers_? _A red nose_? A belled collar and a pair of tiny brown pants with a tail on them. _What the actual heck._ As Dan inspected the pants another little card fell out.

_"Put everything on now and wait on the bed Rudolph -Santa xxx.”_

“ _Rudolph?_ ” Dan mouthed to himself.

Dan scoffed and reluctantly removed his clothes and put on the gifts.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked absolutely ridiculous, but there was something about the whole outfit that he liked, in a way he couldn’t really explain to himself. Maybe it was the adorable antlers or the pants that were definitely way too tight on him. Whatever it was, it was definitely working for him.

Dan sat on the bed like he’d been instructed to. He twiddled his fingers. What was all of this for anyways?

_Luckily for Dan, he was about to get question answered._

The bathroom door swung open and in the doorway stood Phil with a smug smirk, except he wasn’t “ _Phil”_. The man leant up against the frame of the door was wearing a santa hat, and deliciously tight red pants with a white fur trim around it.

Phil closed the bathroom door and sauntered over towards the bed. “It seems as though Santa’s coming tonight.” He said. “But not without the help of _my_ Rudolph of course.” Phil said as he slightly tightened Dan’s collar.

He strolled over to the chair that was in the corner and took a seat. “On Santa’s lap, now.” Phil said patting his lap.

Dan did as Phil requested, and sat on his lap, before being straddled by Phil.

“Now you’re going to be a good Rudie tonight, okay?” Phil said, stroking one of Dan’s antlers. Dan nodded, jingling as he did.

“Good.” Phil said, as his lips ghosted along Dan’s neck. He used his teeth to graze a spot, just before placing a couple of small kisses there. “Because you’re _my_  Rudie tonight.” He said pulling Dan closer to him. “Got it?”

Dan mewled at the sensation the trickled down his spine, when Phil talked like that. He just loved the way Phil was being so possessive and authoritative.

“Yes santa.” Dan agreed quietly.

Phil smirked and went back kissing Dan, tugging Dan’s hips roughly against his own.

Dan gasped, and bit his lip to stilfe a moan.

Phil ran his hands down Dan’s back, till he grabbed Dan’s bum, and switching to kiss his neck, causing Dan to moan.

Phil pulled away from Dan. “Off.” He commanded.

Dan got off of Phil and stood with his hands behind his back, as he bit his lip trying to avoid Phil’s gaze. Phil stood up and took a look at Dan. His face was slightly red and he looked so small.

_Perfect._

Phil moved closer to Dan and picked his chin up with his fingers. He watched as Dan’s dilated brown eyes met his. “I can’t say you’ll go down in history, but you’ll definitely be going down on me.” Phil whispered sultrily. He placed his hands on Dan’s shoulders, and pushed him down, so that he was on his knees and very close to bulge.

Dan obediently, tugged at Phil’s pants, pulling them down to his ankles. He leant forward, peppering little kisses over Phil’s inner thigh. Dan then closed his mouth over the head of his cock, his eyes staying fixed on Phil’s.

Phil groaned, his hips jerking up like an instinct. Dan took more of Phil into his mouth. It took everything in Dan not to grab Phil’s hips, as he knew he was explicitly given permission to.

As Dan bobbed his head, Phil wound his hands through Dan’s hair before grasping it with his fingers. Phil breathed out shakily, as he pushed Dan forward a little, feeling as Dan’s throat muscles work. Phil relaxed as he pushed him down more. He twisted his fingers in Dan’s hair, tightening his grip, gasping as he felt his cock nudge the back of Dan’s throat.

Dan tried to keep breathing through his nose, as Phil started to thrust into his mouth, triggering the slight gag reflex he knew he had.

After a few thrusts, Phil pulled Dan all the way off so that he could catch his breath for a couple of seconds.

Phil smirked down Dan, as he removed his pants that were still around his ankles. The poor boy was almost as red as his nose. His eyes were all watery and his lips were slightly swollen.

“ Pants off, face down on the bed Rudie.” Phil ordered as he walked over to the beside table.

Dan got off of his knees and removed his pants and laid down the bed, unsure of what to anticipate. So far, he was loving every minute of this. He would’ve never guessed that he and Phil shared the same kinks.

Phil rummaged through the drawer until he found the special peppermint lube he’d just bought. He sauntered over to Dan and sat in between his legs. “Since you’ve been pretty good tonight, I think you deserve a little treat.” Phil said tracing along Dan’s spine, watching as goosebumps formed on his skin. He kissed the nape of Dan’s neck, as he squirted the lube onto his fingers.

Dan arched his back as he shook a little bit and breathed out shakily.

Phil placed his lips to Dan’s ear, letting his warm breath ghost over, sending shivers down Dan’s spine. He nibbled on his ear lobe playfully. “You’re so quiet Rudie. You can make _some_ noise, but you wouldn’t want to wake all the whole city. ” He said huskily, before pulling away.

Dan bit his lip, wishing he could see what Phil had planned for him.

Phil moved his finger to circle Dan’s hole, rubbing it teasingly along the outside.

“Is this what you asked Santa for?"Phil asked, sliding the tip of his finger inside, circling around the hole.

Dan’s breathing hitched. "Yes please Santa.” Dan begged.

“So polite.” Phil said as he pushed his finger in all the way up to his knuckle, before pumping his finger in and out of him. He curled his finger and then inserted a second.

“Ahh..” Dan breathed out as he arched his back.

Phil pumped his fingers rough and fast a few more times before pulling them out completely.

Dan breathed out frustratedly, as he wound the fingers into the bedsheets.

Phil pushed Dan’s legs back, giving him the perfect view of his ass. Phil grabbed the peppermint lube and poured a little near his entrance.

Dan bit his lip in anticipation. He really hoped this was going where he thought this was going.

Phil grinned. He moved his tongue to where the peppermint began, lapping his tongue of his cheek, swirling his tongue until he reached Dan’s entrance. He spread Dan’s cheeks and ran his tongue over his hole, eliciting a loud moan from Dan.

Phil smirked, and continued, sucking and his flicking his tongue swiftly.

“Oh m-my g- _od_ sanna.” Dan moaned, his voice strained.  


Phil moved faster, shoving his tongue in and swirling it around. Phil pulled away.  


“Please.” Dan panted.

“Please what?” Phil said teasingly, as he placed a kiss to Dan’s inner thigh.

“P-p-lease fuck me Santa please.” Dan choked out.

Phil chuckled. “Well alright, only because I really do need your help tonight.” He said rubbing his dick against his bum.

Dan moaned, as his knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets so hard.

“On your hands and knees Rudie.” Phil said, as he lubed up his length.

Dan hoisted himself up and eagerly waited for Phil.

Phil lined up with Dan. He pressed up against Phil’s entrance before slowly pushing in.

Dan shifted a bit and pushed back into Phil.

“Patience.” Phil breathed, as he grasped Dan’s collar.

Phil pushed forward, deep into Dan as slow as he could and let out a quiet gasp. When he’d pressed right up to Dan, he tugged on his collar, as he rolled his hips forward, letting out a quiet, breathy moan.

Dan bit his lip as Phil moved his hips again. He felt Phil shift a little, before he felt him pull back, almost all the way out, before slamming right back into him. He moaned as Phil picked up his pace.

Phil let out a breath through his nose and pushed back into Dan again, starting to fuck him harder and more roughly.

Dan rocked forward each time Phil collided into his hips. Phil gripped Dan’s collar tightly as he fucked in and out of Phil. “You’re such a fucking sexy reindeer.” He grunted.

Dan pushed himself up with his elbows and reached back to grab Phil for balance. "Ye-ah?” He moaned.

“Yes.” Phil hissed as he adjusted his angle. His hand was still firmly gripped around Dan’s collar as he took his other hand and wrapped it around Dan’s cock. His hand slid messily over Dan, his thighs trembling and his eyes squeezing shut as he felt Dan clench around him.

Dan didn’t know how much longer he would last with all of this _amazing_  roughness. He could already feel his orgasm pooling in the put of his stomach, as he felt his body slowly start to tense up.

Phil ground forward into Dan, slowing down. He leant forward to brush his lips brush over Dan’s neck. He then let go of Dan’s collar, and grabbed his hair instead tugging on it, as he fucked Dan harder than before. He doubled his effort, and moving in and out, as fast and as roughly as he could, while Dan rocked back into him, spewing out a flurry of moans and a slurred _“Close._ ”

Dan bit into his lip and stifle his moan a bit as he came hard into Phil’s hand.

Phil felt Dan clench around him in a shuddering pulse, his whole body shaking. Phil pushed into him once more before reaching his own orgasm. Phil’s jerked as he gasped.

“Mmm…Rudolph.” He moaned loudly.

Phil loosened the tight hold he had on Dan’s hair and slowly pulled out of Dan, who collapsed instantly, panting loudly, heaving with shaking breaths.

Phil wiped his hand on the duvet and laid down next to Dan. “Are you alright baby?” Phil asked concernedly, as he drew circles into his back.

“ _Fuck_. _Yes_.” Dan panted into the pillow he was laying on.

Phil kissed along Dan’s spine. “Did you like that?” He asked.

“Did I like that?” Dan asked turning to face Phil. Dan hauled himself up and cupped Phil’s cheeks, before kissing him passionately. “I fucking loved it. Like you seriously hit every single thing that I’m into.” He confessed sheepishly. “Why didn’t you tell me you liked all of this stuff too?” Dan asked, laying down against his chest.

“Better question, why didn’t you tell me that _you_ were into all of this?”

“What?”

“I found that small leather book of yours while I was cleaning; It’s where I got all of the ideas for tonight.” Phil confessed.

“Oh my god. You didn’t.” Dan said turning bright red.

Phil nodded sympathetically. 

Dan placed his head in his hands: “Please tell me you didn’t read all of it.”

“Just a few pages.” Phil said wrapping his arms around Dan.

“Oh god, you probably think I’m some sort of sex freak or something now.”

“No I don’t silly. I just think you’re incredibly kinky and that we have a lot of things to try out now.” He said kissing the top of Dan’s head.

Dan looked up at Phil and smiled slightly. “So you’re not freaked out?”

“Of course not. I always knew you were extremely horny.” Phil said playing with the antlers.

“Those are antlers Phil.” Dan sassed.

“Same difference.” Phil sassed back.

Dan giggled and nuzzled into Phil’s embrace. “This is why I love you.”

“No, you love me because I make all of  your fantasies, sexual and nonsexual, a reality. Plus, I gave you a white christmas, and there isn’t even an inch of snow on the ground.”

Dan was going to make a comment to that, but he refrained because of that last part. 

“Thank you.” Dan said pecking him. “Merry Christmas Phil.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, ya filthy animal.” Phil teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N: When I first saw this prompt back in October, I knew this had to be saved for my one year anniversary of fic writing. It just took me back to My first fic, The Dream Book. And I thought, “What a better way to celebrate a year of fic writing, than with the more advanced way that you started it?” Anways, here’s to a year of Phanfcition writing.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has sent me prompts, helped me when I’ve gotten stumped, nominated me for the phanfic awards and given me feedback (positive and negative), because if it wasn’t for all of you I would’ve only written one fic and called it quits.
> 
> Also, I’d like to wish you all a Merry Christmas!


End file.
